


The Force

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Dumb Crack, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 9 - Star Wars</p><p>---</p><p>Nick finds a creative way to derail Stephen's confession of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force

Stephen sat next to Nick in awkward silence. He was scared to death.

"I love you." He finally blurted out.

"I know," Nick replied evenly.

"You knew? I didn't think you--"

"I feel the conflict within you."

"...Nick? You OK?"

"Hey, its me." He touched Stephen's cheek. The younger man flinched, face filled with confusion. Quieter, Nick added, "I have you now." Stephen placed a hand over Nick's, smiling. 

"--you scruffy-looking nerf-herder."

Stephen's face fell. "Are you seriously quoting Star Wars at me during my confession of love?"

Nick looked shocked, hurt. "I find your lack of faith disturbing!"

Stephen went back to the other end of the couch.


End file.
